Talk:Cornelia/@comment-81.30.208.16-20161124093349
Cornelia All-Age Conversation Scenes (Translated by Petite Soeur @ ulmf) Cornelia #1: Cornelia: "The recent battle was no big deal. I desire more worthy opponents." Cornelia looked my way and let out a bored sigh. Cornelia: "Fuh. Well, all that matters is we won, I suppose. After all, victory is good no matter how many times it's tasted." While delivering villainous lines, Cornelia grins. 'Your power was obtained by selling your soul for a demon's power. What made you go so far?' I asked her. Cornelia: "Why? ... In this world, power is everything. The weak have no choice but to submit to the strong..." She spoke quietly as if I touched upon a painful memory. Did something happen in the past? Though her expression couldn't be read, that's how I felt. Cornelia: "Even though I sold my body to darkness, I shall vanquish the monsters from this world..." Cornelia: "That is what I live for." She muttered as if she was trying to convince herself, she didn't say anything more. ---- Cornelia #2: Earlier, when she spoke about what she lived for. I was concerned about why she chose to live as a dark knight, so I decided to ask her. Cornelia: "... You wish to know my past... Even if I told you, there's nothing interesting about it." Even so, I want to know about her. I responded. Cornelia let out an incredulous sigh, and opened her mouth. Cornelia: "I, my family was killed by monsters. I, who couldn't do anything, was miserable and frustrated." Cornelia: "I resolved to lay down my life as a person. I wanted to become strong at all costs." —She was someone at one time. She softly whispered towards the end, and stared at me. Cornelia: "This power is a demon's power. However, even so, I will protect this country, and you, Prince." I heard her declare as she vowed to me, and to herself. I am depending on those words. I responded, and Cornelia smiled at me happily. ---- Cornelia #3: Cornelia: "I feel like I finally understand the meaning of the Prince being a queer fellow." While receiving a report from Cornelia, she muttered. Cornelia: "Making those who were formerly enemies into your own allies. They're your enemies, yet... you try to save them." Cornelia: "Of all the fellows I met till now, none were like that." Does she think it's strange, or is she amazed? She looks at me as she said that. Cornelia: "Even those around the Prince... Are they being influenced by you? They don't say anything about me... Rather, it feels like I am accepted." Victory is everything. She, who was once tainted by darkness for that very thing, may not be accustomed to her current environment. Cornelia: "I don't dislike it... I don't particularly..." Cornelia: "However..." She opens and closes her mouth as she attempts to formulate words. Cornelia: "No, it's nothing. The Prince has accepted me." Cornelia: "That is... all." Still unable to disclose her heart, she was so pitiful that I was deeply touched. I gently hugged her. Cornelia: "... I never was good at putting my thoughts into words." Cornelia: "That is why... I'm happy to put my feelings into action like this." Cornelia: "It's because of you that I realised a new possibility as a knight..." Cornelia: "Thank you so much... Prince." I respond to the words of thanks she whispered by embracing her tightly. ----